Terra Condor
Terra Condor, known as in the Japanese version, is the EM Wave Change of the UMA Condor and the Shaman in the Mega Man Star Force series. ''Mega Man Star Force 2 Condor is given to the Shaman in an Ancient Star Carrier by Hyde, explained that it will grant the Shaman the ability to make Whazzap prosper. Condor then Wave Changes with the Shaman, forming Terra Condor, and then proceeds to kidnap the escaping Luna, Bud and Zack, planning to offer their laughter as sacrifices to Mu through endless tickling. Mega Man tracks him into the Whazzap Ruins and confronts Terra Condor, defeating him. The Shaman is returned to normal, and is forgiven by Geo and the villagers. Terra Condor appears again on the continent of Mu, where a Condor uses EM Wave Change with a Murian. He attempts to stop Mega Man from reaching Le Mu, but is defeated. Abilities *'Super Armor: Terra Condor cannot flinch. *'Status Guard: '''Terra Condor is immune to status ailments. *'Float: In battle, the last three rows of the field are empty, and Terra Condor flies through this area. *'Missile Bird:' Terra Condor will turn to his side and fly from side to side, unleashing several missiles at Mega Man. This attack cannot be blocked, though the green ones can be destroyed. *'Wing Laser:' Terra Condor faces the player, and fires lasers from his mouth and wings, one at a time. This attack cannot be blocked, and induces paralysis. The wings can be damaged and destroyed to reduce the effective range of this attack. *'Flying Impact:' Terra Condor will let out a screech, and then charges down two adjacent rows. This attack cannot be blocked. If another screech follows this attack, Terra Condor will charge back across the other two adjacent rows. Afterwards, he will unleash a long barrage of Missile Birds. ''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe Condor appears as a resident UMA in the Whazzap temple. When the Shaman brings offerings to the temple, Condor awakens, forcibly EM Wave Changing with the Shaman, and attacks the village. Terra Condor then kidnaps Luna, who happened to be "selected by the gods" in a ritual in the village, and plans to use her as a sacrifice for him. Terra Condor's advantage in flight render Mega Man's and Harp Note's attempts to combat it useless, until Mega Man lands in a field of flowers. He takes advantage of the flowers to invoke the Shaman's consciousness, and while Terra Condor is momentarily interrupted, Mega Man invokes his Thunder Zerker Tribe and finishes him off, saving the Shaman and the village. Rockman the Shooting Star Tribe'' Terra Condor is the master of the fourth floor of the continent of Mu, the Sauna Room, and fights against Zerker and Saurian from the air while Plesio Surf attacks from the water in the third floor. However, the two are easily defeated by them and thrown far away from Mu. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Mega Man Star Force 2 bosses Category:Wood bosses Category:Bird design